Vasculature and muscle-related ailments, such as atherosclerosis and myocardial infarction, are common problems. Various procedures used to treat such ailments may employ a medical catheter having an inflatable balloon attached to a shaft, which is advanced through the vessel until the balloon is adjacent to the desired treatment site. The balloon is then inflated and medication released into the target treatment site. The balloon may serve to block flow of blood through the vessel, or to expand the vessel for ease of treatment. These devices utilize a guide wire, with the guide wire port often also serving as the infusion port to deliver a therapeutic agent. These devices also utilize small lumens with limited flow capabilities.
However, such procedures are not always successful in treating the ailment. As a result, a number of other devices have been suggested for use in conjunction with these procedures. Unfortunately, such devices may also not be entirely satisfactory. Specifically, a majority if not all of the therapeutic agent may not penetrate the vessel wall and may be washed away into the blood stream. Due to the toxic nature of some fluids, this procedure jeopardizes the health of the patient. Further, because the fluid is washed away, the treatment on the vessel is relatively ineffective. Some devices may block the flow of blood to the vessel in order to reduce these effects. However, it is desirable that the flow not be blocked for an extended period of time, to lessen the chance of injury to the patient. Current devices must accomplish occlusion of blood flow prior to delivery of a therapeutic agent, requiring flow within the vessel to be blocked for an extended period of time.